This invention relates to novel compounds having retinoid-like activity. More specifically, the invention relates to compounds wherein three olefinic units from the acid-containing moiety in retinoic acid are replaced by an ethynylphenyl functionality. Such modifications to the retinoic acid structure have been found to retain retinoid acid-like activity.